Talk:VOCALOID5/@comment-110.39.194.50-20190311171542/@comment-53539-20191103080711
Well...Meiko and Kaito weren't made by them, though they've later adopted them, but they were made by Yamaha and were originally meant to be like VY1, VY2, Cyber Diva, Cyber Songman, Amy and co. Whereas Hatsune Miku, the Kagamines and Luka were actually made by them and are their own Vocaloids. All other vocaloids have other developers. Meiko and Kaito were standard vocals just meant to head the software and were built with the intention of having little in the way of stand out traits. This is more apparent in Meiko then Kaito, Kaito came off better of the two because of his vocal happening to be highly compatible with the engine. This backfired a bit on Meiko later as Meiko has trouble standing out from other females, though Kaito ended up being a vocal people could rely on as a male vocal to work with almost any vocaloid. When CFM made Miku they set out with distinct vocal traits because they wanted Miku, Rin and Luka to have specific vocal qualities that stood out compared to Meiko and Kaito. You can literally read them saying this before they were even in a position Miku had a name. This could easily backfired on them because more distinct vocals are hit and miss with the Vocaloid engine, in fact considering Kagamines Act1 had issues it almost did. V2 wasn't great at "power" types. Since Miku has sold and continues to sell like silly levels of units, plus is almost 100% certain to sell out merchandise, etc she has become the face of CFM. This means most stuff is based on her. She literally gets 800-1000 songs a month at times while Rin, who wass the 3rd most popular vocaloid gets up to only 300. This is noting that Internet co., Ltd Gumi was at the same time this figures came out the 2nd most popular Vocaloid and got 300-500 songs a month. Several years ago it was said Luka had when that number was announced a few years back 8,000+ original songs. Rin and Len each had together 11,000+ original songs. These numbers are high, but nothing compared to Miku's 40,000+ original songs. Miku also had at this point well over 100,000+ songs if you also include cover songs, likely more since she hit that number a year after those figures came out. This is why Miku dominates things... Because most of the Vocaloid fans until recently (I'll get to this in a moment) have come to see her. Teto isn't a Vocaloid nor made by them, supposedly they did give this a try but Teto didn't sound right in the Vocaloid engine. Who is AI? Also, to add to the OP, there is not going to be a Kaito V5, CFM is taking the vocals they control and leaving Vocaloid to make their own engine. They are at this point not Vocaloids, they still have their V4x vocals or V3 vocals on sale, but their cast is due for Piapro Studio releases next year and then thats it. If this is a joke post, thats fine, but... You're on a site that can tell you a lot of these things.